The deity of the void
by yoni10014
Summary: It was supposed to be a simple race, At least that's what Jonathan thought, Now he's stuck in a wierd world inhabited by ponies and without any of his powers, Old friends become enemies and the souds of war echoing throughout equestria.
1. Just a normal day

Disclaimer note: I do not own any of the material represented in this FanFic, MLP: Fim is the property of Hasbro alone; this note is to be considered in any of my future chapters.

* * *

It was the sunniest and beautiful day in ponyville, Twilight never felt more ready to study the new artifact she found just floating at the edge of the everfree forest, It was a small golden ball with lines on it and it was emitting a strange light, "I wonder what it does?" Twilight said to herself, Gazing at the artifact, "What IS that" said Spike who just entered the room, "I don't know, That's what I'm trying to figure out" Twilight responded to the surprised dragon, Spike looked deeply into the ball, Getting closer and closer until he was inches away from the golden wonder in front of him, "You should step back Spike, I'm about to cast a spell on it" Said Twilight, "I'm going to use breach spell to try and open this thing and I don't know what will happen" she continued, "Okay Twilight, I'll be behind the books if you need any help" Spike said while hiding behind some books, He knew it was a bad idea to be around when Twilight casting spells but he couldn't leave twilight with that... that... THING.

Twilight closed her eyes and her horn began to glow, but before anyone could react, the mysterious object shot through the window and beyond Twilight's line of sight, "What just happened?" Twilight said shocked, mainly to her. "I felt something but I can't put my hoof on it" She continued, "Do you want me to send a report to the princess?" Spike asked the still confused Twilight, "No Spike, I want to find that object before bothering Celestia about it" And with that said, Twilight rushed out of the library and to the general direction the ball flew.

~**The void beyond~**

"Okay guys, you all know the rules?" Sihn-Lah asked his friends, they all nodded accept for Jonathan, "Can you explain the rules again, I didn't quit followed you?" Jonathan wasn't much for details, He always day dreamed during that kind of stuff, "One time... All I ask is for one time you would get the rules inside that thick head of yours without me explaining again" Sihn-La said annoyed and then continued "...The rules are simple, When the portal is opened we all rush through it and keep running until the next one is opened, you keep in mind that your body will change form to the dominant species that inhabit that dimension, The idea is to keep open minded and use your wits at all time, Got that" Sihn-La said to Jonathan, "Yeah yeah can we start already?" Jonathan said to Sihn-La with excitement, It wasn't his first dimensional race but he was more than ready to start.

"On your marks" Sihn-Lah shouted

"Get set", the portal began to open.

.

.

.

.

"GO"

In an instant, All the racers rushed through the portal with such speed that even Sonic would be proud of, Speaking of which, Our little deities found themselves transformed into some kind of... Animals? Jonathan and Sihn-Lah looked like some kind of hedgehogs while the others (Jetno and Kaizer) looked like a fox and a lizard, 'That is SO cool!' Johnatan thought to himself, He felt his power surge through every muscle in his body, The wind slapping his face, The blurred colors as he ran past, And the dust he was shrouded in because he's meters away from Sihn-Lah who has taken the lead from the start, "Don't waste all your energy yet, I want some challenge" Sihn-Lah said smirking towards Jonathan, "You ain't seen nothing yet, By the time I'm finished with you, You will beg me to stop" Jonathan said mockingly, "Then prove it" "Ohh you're on"

**~Back in Equestria - The outskirts of the everfree forest~**

The mane 6 all gathered near the everfree forest helping Twilight search for the artifact, "Are you sure it's here sugercube, We've been searchin' for almost 2 hours and we've found nothin' " Applejack said with a little sigh, When Twilight came and asked for her help she was more the willing to help her friend but that's just ridiculous, "I'm sure I saw this thing flying over here, We just need to find it so I can show it to the princess, She'll know what to do with it" Twilight responded, Her eyes dotting everywhere but to no avail, "It's no use Twilight, I looked all over the everfree forest, I can't see this thing anywhere, Why are you so nervous about, It's only some kind of flying ball." Rainbow Dash said, Irritated "If it's shining and flying then it's not simply a 'ball' darling" Rarity said, "ohh ohh ohh, you think that it's a little space ship and that there's aliens inside and if they are you think they're friendly?" Pinkie Pie said with a lot of excitement, She bounced around, Looking in every small cave and bush, "Maybe you scared it and it ran away" Fluttershy said in her quiet timid voice, "I don't think it's a living thing Fluttershy, Although it does seem to act on its own" Twilight said to Fluttershy, But before anyone could say another word, The small ball flew past them deeper into the forest, "After it" shouted Rainbow Dash and with that, The mane 6 gave chase in hope to catch the mysterious ball.

Rainbow Dash tried as best she could to catch that little ball but every time she got near, The ball simply increased its speed, With a swift motion the ball turned around and flew towards the others, Twilight tried to cast a barrier around the ball but it seems that the ball is interfering with the magic flow and so, The girls could do nothing to stop it and it came fast, VERY fast, But then something happened, Something that none of the girls expected, 4 ponies appeared out of nowhere, They haven't yet noticed the girls, All 4 of them were alicorns?, 'How could that be' Twilight thought to herself, She noticed that two of them were engaged in an argument, "I'm telling you, I won!" said one of them, "Don't fool yourself Jonathan, I clearly won the race", Suddenly, A flying ball smashed right in the head of Sihn-Lah with a nasty braking sound, Sihn-Lah stumbled on his hooves trying to stand up, "Hey Sihn, Are you okay" Jetno said worried to his friend, "That was a pretty rough..." But before Jetno could finish his sentence, Sihn-Lah slashed Jento in half, "What the fuck dude" Kaizer said shocked at his friend's actions, There was a long moment of silent, Sihn-Lah opened his eyes that revealed a total blackness, He grinned demonically and charged at Kaizer with a powerful slash, Kaizer never stood a chance and now he's dead, The bodies of Jetno and Kaizer engulfed in a golden mist and disappear into thin air, Sihn-Lah now stood over the girls grinning menacingly, "I'll enjoy watching you suffer" Sihn-Lah said with a deep, Demonic voice, His horn began to glow and the peaceful sky changed color into blood red, The clouds changed their color as well into deep black, Fear took hold inside the girls, In front of them was an insanely powerful alicorn and his intentions were quite clear, "Oh no you don't" Jonathan shouted toward Sihn-Lah and run at him to deliver a powerful blow only to be blocked by a magical barrier, "Am I supposed to be impressed" said Sihn-Lah to his dazed friend, "Let me go and fight me, Don't hide behind your cheap tricks "Jonathan shouted to his friend, "CHEAP tricks, You fool, I'm a **GOD**, And I can have you killed right where you stand", Sihn-Lah to hold of Jonathan body and smashed it against every rock, Tree and bush.

Jonathan tried to move but Sihn-Lah magic was too powerful, "...No, I'll not... let you... destroy another... world", "You can't even stand up, and you're hardly a challenge even at your best, You cannot stop me" "No I can't, But I can distract you" "WHAT?!" BOOM, A ray of rainbow struck Sihn-Lah in the back and knocked him of his hooves, Sihn-Lah turned around with fire in his eyes, He saw that all six ponies he was about to kill wore some kind of necklaces except the lavender one who wore a tiara, "One more time girls" Twilight said to the rest of her friends, Another ray shot directly at Sihn-Lah, 'How could this be?' Sihn-Lah thought to himself 'I'm an almighty god, How a bunch of little ponies can can strike me down?...' But his thoughts were cut off by Jonathan firm grip around his neck, "Sihn-Lah, By the power bestowed upon me by the void I banish your soul from this body, May you never find rest" Jonathan horn flared with Red and Black, There was a big flash of white, And when the vision returned to the girls all they could see was a single unicorn lying motionless in the spot where the two alicorns stood, Twilight got near the unicorn to get a closer look despite her friends warnings, The sky and clouds seem to return to their right color and everything looked as if nothing happened, "What should we do with it Twi" Applejack asked Twilight, "He look injured, We should get him somewhere safe" Twilight answered simply "But what if he's the bad guy that tried to kill us earlier?" Rainbow Dash said firmly, after what they've been through, the girls could not help but feel uncertain about the unconsciousness stallion, "It's not him, Look, He looks like the other guy, Expect he doesn't have wings, besides, if we won't help him he could..." Twilight couldn't finish her sentence, the rest all nodded in approval and helped Twilight carry the stranger to the hospital.

* * *

**Author Notes: Hey there readers, I hope you find the first chapter enjoyable although it's shortness, It is after all my first FanFic, As you may have noticed, I use a lot of 'he said, she said' after a small dialogue, I try to avoid over using it but I find it very hard and for that, I'm sorry, If you have any tips or comments I'll be more than happy to read them and until the next chapter, Brohoof** /)*(\


	2. The monster

This chapter takes place four days after the events of the last chapter.

* * *

**~Ponyville's hospital~**

Jonathan never knew what pain is up until now, Every bone, Muscle, And nerve in his body were paralyzed from the pain, Even breathing considered a challenge for the poor deity, He saw only darkness, Knowing he cannot go blind he tried reaching with his left hoof over his face to remove the anomaly from it, "Nurse!, The patient is moving! What do you want me to do.", Jonathan heard a male voice calling, "I'll handle him, Meanwhile, Call the girls." This time it was a female voice, He figured out he was in a hospital but not why, Yes, He got hurt when facing Sihn-Lah but he couldn't get physically hurt, He took two deep breaths and said "Excuse me nurse, Can you please tell me who are you and how I ended up here?", He used all the power he could muster to smile, "Sure, I'm nurse Redheart, You were brought here by Twilight and her friends, They should be here soon." But Jonathan didn't have time for idle chatting with some mortals, He needed to get going and figure out what the hell is going on. "Well, I need to get going so... Yeah, Bye" Jonathan tried to get up only to be pushed back in, "You can't go anywhere in your condition, you should stay and rest." The nurse said firmly, Jonathan tried to resist but he was too weak so eventually he stopped, "Wait here until Twilight and her friends get here, they kept coming to visit you for the past four days." 'Four days? I've been knocked out for four day?', Now Jonathan began to worry, He was injured, Knocked out for four days and he couldn't use his powers, Was he a mortal? No, This can't be, It's absurd, The only possible explanation is that Sihn-Lah absorbed his powers somehow when he banished him, If that's the case he should get going right now.

-Perspective change-

For the past four days Twilight and her friends visited the stranger in turns, She was very worried for him, When she brought him to the hospital, Nurse Redheart said that he was on the brink of death, Twilight hated to wait but for the past days his condition seems to improve, She was at the waiting room along with Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy when a blue stallion with glasses and a syringe as a cutie mark approached them, "Twilight Sparkle?" He asked, "Yes, What is it, Is he okay, Can we see him?" Twilight bolted with questions, The stallion chuckled a bit and then continued, "He's fine, He just woke up and he seems okay, Nurse Redheart told me to call you so you could speak with him", "It's about time he woke up, Who can sleep for four days" Rainbow Dash grumbled, "Please darling, After what happened to the poor fellow he deserves a bit of a rest" Rarity tried to calm down Rainbow Dash, Waiting wasn't one of her qualities, "Rarity's right sugercube, After all that happen' to him" Applejack said, "Well let's not waste any more time and go meet our new friend" Pinkie said while bouncing up and down humming a small tune to herself, As the mane 6 walked through the halls of the hospital, All of them thought back at their first encounter with the stranger, How he was brutally smashed against the ground, And how he banished the other fellow with a flash of divine light. When they arrived nurse Redheart was already treating other patients, "Who is this? whoever it is could you please remove my bandages from my eyes, I can't see a damm thing." the stranger said from his bed, Most of his wounds were healed and he looked rather healthy, The girls never had a good chance to see his features, He was a pure White unicorn with a black messy short hair with a few shades of red, "Is anybody there?" the stranger asked, Twilight got near and gently removed the bandages from his head, What the mane 6 saw later left them all in a state of shock, His eyes kept changing colors, From Yellow to Blue to Red and any color in between, "Thank you... what's your name?" the stranger asked, "I'm Twilight Sparkle, And those are my friend." she pointed to the rest of the group, One by one they all introduce themselves to the freaky unicorn, "And what is your name might be?" Twilight asked the unicorn, "It depends, God, Devil, Divine, Ultimate life form if you feel the need to be dramatic." he said smirking to Twilight, "But you can just call me Jonathan." the girls were unsure how to react to that statement, Is he really a god, And if so, Why was he injured, Aren't gods supposed to be invincible like Celestia or Luna?, After a few moments of thought twilight decided to ask the most obvious question, "Who are you Jonathan? How did you get here?" Johnatan sighed and said "Well... my friends and I were some kind of supernatural beings, we had absolute power and immortality, we move between dimensions and carry its residents to new levels of consciousness beyond the grounded preoccupations of ordinary life, but my powers and my immortality vanished." He looked at the girls and saw all of them were dumbfounded. Applejack wasn't sure what's more absurd, the story or the fact that Jonathan was telling the truth, As the element of honesty she could tell if someone is lying.

Suddenly, Pinkie jumped in the air and gasped, and with a flash of pink, she vanished leaving Johnatan rather confused, the girls on the other hand all smiled and chuckled a bit, "Can someone explain what's just happened?" Jonathan asked, Confused at pinkie's actions, Twilight looked at Jonathan and said "She's gonna throw a welcome party for you, She did the same for me when I first arrived to ponyville", Johnatan chuckled as well "Well, I do have some unfinished business before I leave, I'll be more than happy to attend, Could you show me around?"

Jonathan hopped out of the bad winching from the pain, "Maybe you shouldn't leave so soon?" Twilight said, "Now that I'm awake I have no intention to continue sleeping, I'll be find." Jonathan stated, as he passed near her, Twilight got a look at his cutie mark, it was an hexagram surrounded by a circle, she saw that symbol before but not its meaning, Twilight shoved the thought to the back of her mind and trotted outside with Jonathan to show him the town.

**~Outside Ponyville's hospital~**

Jonathan knew that he shouldn't stick around for too long, the girls seem nice enough, giving him a tour around Ponyville and all but without his powers he's useless, Twilight approached and snapped him from his little thinking bubble, "Say Jonathan... When you arrived here, I saw you with three more ponies, Are they your friends?" Jonathan face darkened, It took him a few seconds but finally answered "Yes they were, Jetno, Kaizer and Sihn-Lah, Jetno was energetic and competitive, Kaizer was more calm and wise them us, And Sihn-Lah... Sihn-Lah always saw mortals as toys for his amusement, I don't know how but something snapped in Sihn-Lah, He never acted like that before, I hope next time we meet I could really help him." Twilight frowned, "Next time you meet? But I thought you defeated him back in the everfree forest?" "I didn't managed to defeat him, The spell I used should've tore his soul from his body and send it back to the void but he managed to counter my spell against me resulting me losing my powers and his soul roaming in this world" Twilight's frown deepened, She barely saw the tip of Sihn-Lah's powers, If it weren't for Jonathan, she and her friend would be dead, Jonathan and the mane 6(minus Pinkie) walked to Twilight's library/house, Twilight opened the doors and almost jumped off her hooves to the big "Surprise!", After regaining her breath she saw Pinkie Pie and the rest of ponyville in her room which by the way was heavily decorated with party stuff, On the ceiling was a big sign that said 'Welcome to ponyville Jonathan ', Jonathan for his part was shocked. Never in his entire life was he greeted like this, Pinkie suddenly appeared near him which startled him a bit, "Hi, I'm pinkie but you already know me but not everypony else so I thought that you should meet everypony so you won't be lonely and sad" Jonathan stared at Pinkie, 'Is she real?' He thought to himself, Pinkie Pie encouraged Jonathan to meet everypony, After the introduction session Pinkie showed Jonathan some of the games and gave him a piece of cake, A few hours later all the residents of ponyville went back to their homes, Only the mane 6 and Jonathan were still in the library.

"I have to say, best. Party. Ever!" Jonathan said to Pinkie, "Thanks" She said simply, "As awesome as this party was...~yawn~...I think I'll head home and catch some Z's" Rainbow Dash flew away, the others thought the same thing, one by one, the mares left Twilight's house. Jonathan figured he should sleep as well, being mortal and all, He was on his way out when Twilight called "Where are going?" "I'm gonna find a place to sleep, is something wrong?" "No it's just... You don't really have a place to go to so I figured... You would like to stay here?" Jonathan didn't know what to say, Twilight and her friends have been so nice to him, He didn't deserve any of this and yet, "I.. hmm... Thanks I guess" Twilight showed him the bed she made while he was still in his coma, It was in her room which made Jonathan feel a little uneasy but as he crashed into the bed he fell asleep immediately.

**~The dreams plain~**

Jonathan stood in the middle of Ponyville or what was left of it, Everything looked as if struck by an atom bomb, Some building were burning, Other turned into ash, Bodies scattered all over, But the most terrifying thing... was the silent, No birds, No wind, Even the fires didn't make a sound, Then Jonathan heard something, He turned around to face the source, It sounded like... Clapping? Out in the distant Jonathan saw the source of the clapping, 'NO, IT CAN'T BE' Jonathan thought, as the figure go closer, Jonathan's fears confirmed it was none other than Shin-Lah, "Miss me?" Sihn-Lah asked, An evil grin spread across his face, He wasn't in his alicorn form, Instead he took the shape of a human, He was tall, Very tall, He wore a tuxedo and his long black hair was pulled backwards in a ponytail fashion (sorry for the bad pun) which revealed his black eyes of emptiness, His skin was pale, Almost see through, "It can't be I... "

"Tore my soul? No, You see, My body may be destroyed but I'm very much alive, Thanks to you I must find and live in another body like some kind of despicable parasite" Jonathan was at a breaking point "Don't you **DARE HURT MY FRIENDS!**" Jonathan's voice became monstrous, "Ahh there it is, The true monster inside, Do you really believe those ponies are your friends, It's only because they haven't seen the monster inside you, Your true nature" "No stop it, It's not who I am any more, I've changed" Sihn-Lah's face changed from an evil smile to a look of disgust, "We are GODS we cannot change, You're a shame to us all" "No please... stop it...nooo"

"Shame"

"Shame"

"Shame"

"Shame"

**~Back to the real world~**

"Jonathan! Jonathan wake up! It's only a dream!" Twilight said frightened, she and Spike woke up to the sounds of screaming coming from Jonathan, "Stop it, No..." It's all what Jonathan said but he sounded scared. With a big sigh Twilight managed to wake up Jonathan, His ever changing eyes darted everywhere as if he was checking on something, He bolted outside her house and looked at his surroundings, Some ponied looked confused, Others worried, Twilight rushed outside to meet with him, " Jonathan what happened? What made you so scared?" He looked at her, a look of relief spread all over his face, "It's nothing, just a bad dream." After that Twilight asked if he wanted to join her for breakfast which he gratefully accepted, During it Twilight questioned Jonathan about his past, He told her of the other worlds and how they were similar and different, Jonathan questioned Twilight as well, He was quite surprised to discover that the sun and the moon were controlled by the rulers of this land, "Let me get this straight, This land is ruled by two princesses, Celestia rises and lowers the sun and Luna rises and lowers the moon?" He asked, "And the stars." Twilight added "Magnificent, Is there any chance I could meet those princesses?" Twilight nodded and said, "If a matter of fact you can, my friends and I are invited to the great galloping gala and after the report I sent her regarding you, she wanted me to bring you along." Jonathan looked at her in confusion, "You know the princess personally? And you told her about me?" The gears inside Jonathan's head began to work, 'If I'll meet the princess, maybe she could help me regaining my powers back', Twilight nodded in approval "She's my mentor; I keep her updated on important events." Jonathan was about to say something but he was interrupted by the sound of the door opening, "Twilight, Are you in here darling?" Rarity called "I'm in the kitchen, Please come in" Twilight called back, Upon entering the kitchen he saw Rarity with a half messed hair and bags under her eyes, "What happened Rarity? You look awful." Rarity looked at Twilight with pleading look "Twilight you've got to help me, of all the worst things that could happen, this is THE. WORST. POSSIBLE. THING" Twilight rolled her eyes upon seeing the poor act, "What is it this time Rarity" Rarity immediately stood up and said, "Well you see... I was working on your dress for the grand galloping gala but I need you to model for me so I could add the finishing touches" Twilight face hooved, She knew Rarity was right, To bad she couldn't continue her conversation with Jonathan, She rarely gets to speak with someone with equal levels of interest as hers, "Okay fine... Is it okay with you Jonathan?, I'll be back in a few hours, Feel free to read anything you'd like" Jonathan nodded, "Your hospitality truly knows no bounds Twilight, Please don't mind me" Twilight smiled and went outside with Rarity, Leaving Jonathan alone, Well... almost alone.

As the two mares left the house, Spike came down running, "Did I hear Rarity? Is she here?" Spike looked the entire house to no avail, "They just left, Wait... Do you have a crush on Rarity?" Jonathan asked the baby dragon, "Please don't tell anypony, I'll do anything you ask" "Calm down Spike, I was just toying with you, I promise you I'll not tell your secret to anypony" 'Although everypony already know probably' Jonathan thought.

Jonathan spent the next 4 hours reading a few spell books, He discovered he had a knack for magic, Each spell went without a hitch although he skipped the more destructive spells from obvious reasons, He also read a few history books to better understand this world, To his amazement both Celestia and Luna were considered as goddesses, Could it be that they're like him, If so why haven't he sensed it, The more he thought about it, The more he was confused, Suddenly the door opened and Rainbow Dash bolted through, She took a few seconds to scan the area and turned to Jonathan, "Where's Twilight?" "She left with Rarity so she could help her with a dress" Rainbow Dash grunted "Now what I'm gonna do, I need somepony to help me with a new move but everypony is busy, Even Pinkie to busy taking care of the twins" Jonathan thought for a moment and finally said, "I'm willing to help you if you want" Rainbow Dash brightened of joy "You'll do that for me? Really?" "Of course, I'm getting tired of reading all those books anyway"

As they walked outside... Well at least Jonathan was walking; Jonathan and Rainbow Dash had a nice conversation about some ponies named the thunderbolts and a book series named Daring Doo. Finally, they reached their destination, a nice open field perfect for practicing aerial stunts Jonathan's job was simple, All he had to do was to jump on a plank to launch Rainbow Dash to the air, "On the count of three..." Rainbow Dash shouted, "One... Two... Three!" Jonathan jumped with all his might and lunched Rainbow Dash sky high... That's the part where some shit fucked up... Up in the sky, A black mist cloaked Rainbow Dash, "What the..." But before she could finish her sentence the black mist reduced her vision to zero and twisted both her wings in an unnatural angel with a nasty _crack _noise.

Screaming with agony and pain Rainbow Dash fell to her doom, Jonathan who saw it all couldn't think of anything, She was far from his magic radius and she fell too fast to try and catch, For the first time in his everlasting life Jonathan truly felt helpless, Then a spark formed inside Johnatan chest, The spark grew to a full glow that engulfed Jonathan in divine light.

Rainbow Dash never imagined to die falling, such a lame way to go, all her life she pushed herself to the extreme, is it too much for an appropriate end? She kept falling until... A complete stop, Even the pain, Did she hit the ground? Was she already dead? And why death made a panting noise? She opened her eyes and immediately regretted doing so, Holding her mid-air was a monster, It lowered her until she was on the ground, Her vision returned in full as well and she got a close look of the monster, It was six feet tall, It's limbs were covered with sharp white scales, It's abdomen and chest were so muscular it could easily crush a pony's head between them, It had not one but TWO sets of wings, The first pair looked like a normal feather wings but the other pair was made completely out of blades, Rows and rows of blades, And then she saw its face, An ape kind of face, Short messy mane with a few shades of red and It's eyes... Every color of the rainbow and beyond, " Jonathan?" The creature sighed and averted its gaze from hers "**I know... A monster, I feared it would happen.**" Even his voice was Dark, Deep and menacing, although, it held sadness "**What you see in front** **of you is my true form... Or at least half of it.**" After her breathing stabilized, Rainbow Dash slowly walked up to the monste... Jonathan "How did this happened to you?" and so Jonathan began to tell Rainbow Dash of his battle, An epic battle that took place millions of years in the past, He told her how he failed to win against the monster, How he sealed it inside of him and how it would burst out anytime he felt strong feelings or anger.

"**And that's all, plea**se don't tell the others." Jonathan transformed back to his pony self, Still avoiding Rainbow's gaze, Rainbow Dash took a few moments to think but finally said "Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." That seems to cheer Jonathan's feelings as he chuckled a bit at the weird performance.

They parted ways as they reached ponyville, Jonathan wasn't headed anywhere specific, He enjoyed strolling around town greeting ponies as he passed by, As he got to the other side of town, That's when he saw Rarity, "Oh Jonathan darling it's so good I found you." "What's the matter Rarity?" "Since you're invited as well to the grand galloping gala I thought I might as well design you something formal to wear." Jonathan thought for a moment and replied "I thought you make dresses only." Rarity chuckled a little and said "While I do make mostly dresses I do know how to make male outfits as well but for that I need to measure you." "Well... I wouldn't want to come to such an event without some kind of formal wear I guess." "Excellent, we'll begin right now."

~Two hours later~

It was evening when Jonathan left the Carousel Boutique so he figured he should head to Twilight's home without any delays, When he got home he was immediately bombarded with questions from Twilight who was apparently worried, After explaining her all he went through (Leaving the transformation untold) she seemed to calm down, "Next time leave a note or something, I was worried." Jonathan sight but agreed "Fine fine, Next time I'll inform you." After a series of yawns both ponies agreed that is time to sleep.

~**The dreams plain~**

Jonathan found himself back at the destroyed ponyville, This time Sihn-Lah wasted no time showing up, "What an eventful day, I hope everything went according to plans?" He asked with venom filled in every word, "So it WAS you, you damm son-of-a-bitch!" Jonathan replied, "Now now, No need to use bad words, After all, I'm here to congratulate you, Your little stunt today sure was impressive" Sihn-Lah smirked, "I take no pride in using that form, Someday, It will consume me" Sihn-Las's smile got bigger, "And I'll be the one to push you over that edge" Sihn-Lah laughed until he disappeared completely, Leaving Jonathan in the ruined village.

~**In the real world, somewhere else~**

In the black night sky was a single mist of black, It searched the land for a suitable host, It searches led it to a nice city named Canterlot, There, Inside the castle, In one of the towers, One reformed draconequus was enjoying its freedom, Celestia gave permission to Discord to use his powers as long as he didn't cause any damage to anypony of property, Although it was less fun that way it was better than being incased in stone for fuck knows how long, The mist was quick to take actions, It began to engulf Discord without any mercy, "What the meaning of this... What going on..." But the mist covered Discord completely; slowly his mind began to shove itself back letting the new host take its place, "Such a wonderful body, Full of potential, Muhahahahahahahahaha..."

* * *

**Author notes: Hello again fellow viewers, I hope this chapter is better in terms of length, I'll try posting longer chapter each time, Reviews are always welcome. Now to the other matter, The 'monster' Jonathan transformed into is completely original and so I thought why not try and draw it, But because I suck at drawing I thought maybe the more experienced artists out there should try and draw the monster and send me their results, Maybe as part of a competition, Anyway I hope you enjoy reading and as always bro hoof - /)*(\**


End file.
